Oscuridad
by Dark-exlit
Summary: Te salve, te ayude, te protegí, te cuide y ¡te amo!¡Que mas quieres!¿ mi corazón?, si eso quieres sácalo de mi pecho y te lo doy. OneShot UA


**Por: Dark-exlit**

**Oscuridad**

**One-Shot**

**Summary:** Te salve, te ayude, te protegí, te cuide y ¡te amo!¡Que mas quieres!¿ mi corazón?, si eso quieres sácalo de mi pecho y te lo doy. OneShot UA

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto obviamente no es mío, le pertenece al grandísimo__** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Prólogo**

Sentía como el aire no avanzaba a mis pulmones, ese extraño dolos y sabor dulce pero ala vez salado es todo lo que sentía en mi garganta, senita que me quemaba y dolía , dolía mucho. Sentía como si mi garganta se estuviera siendo cortada lentamente, sin apresuro alguno, sentía como poco a poco la vida se me escapaba pero no era como los libros, no aqui no veía la luz blanca, ni sentía paz, ni veía a mis seres queridos . Solo veía al mismísimo demonio mirándome, con esa sonrisa que me volvía loca, tan superficial y arrogante con esos ojos negros, tan inexpresivos y esa mirada tan fría y calculadora. Sentía como una parte de mi corazón lloraba, otra parte sufría, otra se rompía y otra... ¿era feliz?.Y me dolía, mas que dolor físico me dolía el corazón al saber que tu eras mi asesino. Solamente dolor, yo que creí en ti y te di esa segunda oportunidad, confíe ciegamente en ti, te ayude, te apoye cuando lo necesitabas , cuando todos te vieron como un traidor, pero tu nos traicionaste mejor dicho... me traicionaste yo fui a tu rescate, para que no cayeras en la oscuridad y creo que llegue muy lo di todo, pero tu solo me devolviste sufrimiento y dolor, pena y desesperación, solo desolación y frustración. Ni cariño , ni agradecimiento , ni amistad y mucho menos un signo de amor. Y eso me duele mas que todo este dolor físico que estoy sintiendo. Porque que se que acabara en unos cuantos minutos pero lo que siento por ti no lo creo. Lo que mas me duele es saber que nunca podré volver a ver tu perfecto rostro con esas facciones tan misteriosas, tan bellas, tan perfectas ... que me causan un extraño miedo y amor.Y si es amor porque obsesión no lo es de eso estoy casi segura, pero de lo que puedo estar muy segura es de que nos volveremos a ver y si no es en vida sera muerta. Y si no es en la tierra sera en el cielo y si no es en el cielo sera en el infierno.... Sasuke.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Aquella mañana prometía y cumplía ser maravillosa, era perfecta. Como hace mucho no se veía en aquel viejo puente donde tantas veces se había reunido el equipo siete, se podía ver a un joven de bellas facciones cabello oscuro y unos ojos negros como la mismisima noche, una piel nivea tan blanca tan palida, perfecto ante los ojos de cualquier mujer,despreciable ante los ojos de los hombres. Se podía ver que cargaba con el una hermosa y afilada Katana roja con negro con una pequeña letra grabada en ella, aquella espada era sencilla, pero sin llegar a ser corriente. No era nada extravagante, pero tampoco poco bella, pero ala vez era muy elegante pero ala vez corriente, una extraña convinacion a los ojos de cuaquier persona. Aquel bello y misterioso joven, o mejor dicho hombre no se podía ver ninguna expresión en especial en su cara, solo por sus actos se podía ver que estaba aburrido, y estaba ala espera de alguien.

Una joven caminaba rápidamente hacia ese pequeño puente, se veían gotas de sudor resbalar por su frente hasta su cuello, desde su brazo hasta sus mano, desde sus piernas hasta su pies. Se podía escuchar su corazón latir aceleradamente,debia ser debido al cansancio de correr tan rapido, la muchacha al levantar la vista y ver a aquel joven recargado en la barandilla de aquel viejo puente, acelero mas rápido su paso si eso fuera posible, cuando estubo a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a el y estado a punto de caerse de lo rápido que esta corría uso de freno la barandilla del puente, para no chocar contra aquel bello hombre, areglandoce que un poco el cabello se acerco lentamente hasta el.

—Siento la demora-agitada con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas por correr le dijo la joven poseedora de unos bellos ojos color jade — ¿Para que me citaste aquí?-agrego un poco menos agitada, respirando con mas normalidad sin que ese sonrojo bajara ni un poco, al parecer ahora no era de la agitación si no de vergüenza, eso hizo que aquel chico diera una leve sonrisa ironica que no se pudo apreciar por nadie, pero eso no impedia que la chica le diera una de sus tan conocidas y bella sonrisa, llena de sentimiento.

El chico nounca le respondió, solo se creo un silencio largo no era un silencio tenso, no era uno cómodo, era uno normal como cuando pedían que guardaras silencio,el joven tan inexpresivo se acerco lentamente a aquella joven uno, dos , tres fueron los pasos que dio el joven para pararse frente de la chica y acariciar la sonrosada mejilla de la joven, dejando que esta se le subieran los colores a diferentes todos de rojos. Le chica estaba tan deslumbrada que nunca se dio cuenta cuando el chico se había acercado tan cerca de ella. A ella le recorrio un escalofrio, el...solamente aspiraba el dulce aroma que enamaba la chica tan dulce,tan delicioso, tan esquisito. Acerco sus finos labios mas cerca del oido derecho de la joven, haciendo que a esta se le erizará el bello de la nuca.

—Solo quería decirte algo - respondió con una ronca y muy masculina, que seguramente hizo que la pobre chica se hundiera en un mundo de fantasias- Solo te quiero decir que...-le susurro sensualmente en el odio de la joven, de una manera ronca, masculina , sensual, insinuando tantas cosas, ala vez que no insinuaban nada sus palabras. De un momento a otro este en un movimiento rápido la estrecho en sus grandes y musculosos brazos, sentimientos no se podían apreciar, quizás solo un poco de cariño. Pero era muy dificil saber si ese era el sentimiento. — Me gustas- le dijo el hombre al oido, en un susurro suave, sensual, provocativo frio. Se separo lentamente de ella hasta quedar en la misma posición anterior, como si nada hubiera pasado. El chico tomo su katana entre sus manos y dio una sonrisa un tanto irónica, que la joven no pudo apreciar.

Ala joven solo se le podía ver una expresión de emocion,ilucion,amor,cariño,felicidad. Mil emociones ala vez ninguna expresaba su rostro. No era nada anormal, pues ella levaba años enamorada de aquel hermoso hombre que alguna vez fue un niño, un compañero, un amigo, un... traidor pero eso al parecer pertenecia al pasado. Se podía ver como una enorme sonrisa llena de entusiasmo y amor adornaba sus labios, como sus ojos brillaban ante la declaracion,sus ojos podían expresar todos los sentimientos que crecian en su interior.

—¿Enserio? -le pregunto esta llena de ilusión y emoción a punto de empezar a dar pequeños saltitos de emoción, al ser correspondida por su amor de años, al parecer esta tenia unas ganas irresistibles de lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo amaba y lo adora, ya que sus emociones eran como un libro... se pueden leer cuando uno quiera.—¿En verdad, me quieres?- agrego en otro susurro dulce y lleno de amor, como tratado de saber si no estaba soñando y espero la respuesta del chico.

—No -le dijo este con burla, sarcasmo y crueldad, empezando a reír de una manera macabra, que hizo que ala pobre chica le recorriera un escalofrio en la espina dorsal,mientras se perdía en los ojos negros del joven, y estos solo postraban burla, maldad, engaño, emociones que asustaban a la chica, este no perdía el tiempo y de un momento a otro tomaba la katana y la movia cerca del estomago de la joven y de un solo tiron la encajo en el estomago de la joven asiendo que esta diera un grito de dolor al sentir el mental de la espada en la blanca piel de la joven, se podía ver como su piel se teñía de color escarlata, como su piel se teñía _de su sangre sangre_.

Esta callo en la fría y vieja madera del puente, de un momento a otro se podia ver muecas de dolor acompañados de gritos y quejidos, la joven gritaba desesperadamente y se movia freneticamente de un lado a otro, tratando de apagar el dolor que sentia. Se pudo escuchar como todo se pudo escuchar un crujido, la expresión de la joven cambio al sentir como el materia de la katana salía de ella, pero cambio rápidamente al sentir como arañaba su suave y nivea piel dejándole marcas rojizas en en el cuerpo de la joven dio un suspiro de alivio al ya no sentir la afilada navaja de la katana en su piel, pero volvio a dar otro grito de dolor al sentir que la katana era enterrada en su hombro drecho, los ojos de la joven se dilataron en cuanto entro la katana entre su piel se podía apreciar como esos hermosos ojos color jada se llenaban de lagrimas y como estos mostraban frustracios,tristesa y voz débil y suave le pregunto con su ultimo aliento:

—¿Porque?- le dijo en un todo de voz lastimoso y ronco, la joven estaba asiendo su mayor esfuerzo para no dar grito de dolor en cualquier momento.

—Porque interferiste en mis planes, por tu culpa estoy aqui, mientras debería estar entrenando para matar a mi hermano-le dijo el chico con desprecio contenido en sus palabras y escupiéndole sus verdades en la cara ala pobre chica que solamente podía llorar silenciosamente al ver a aquel chico humillarla y herirla como tantas veces anteriores lo había hecho.

El al ver que esta ya no lloraba ni pedía clemencia como antes, fue directamente con su katana para su cuello un poco mas abajo de este del lado de su espada y con el fino filo de la katana que compro especialmente para ese dia y para esa especial ocasión y para esa persona especial que el tanto apreciaba, rozo rápidamente la branca,suave y tersa piel de la chica dejándole una herida no muy profunda, pero igual de dolorosa. Con la cual la chica cerro los ojos ante tan agudo y doloroso podía ver como la sangre de ella, manchada cada y una de las partes del puente, como unas gotas caían en el agua y teñía esta de empezó a perder poco a poco la vista, todavía no cai aen el mundo de la inconciencia y eso hacia mas doloroso su final, solo empezaba a ver como las cosas se oscurecían poco a poco

La joven podía sentir como su final estaba cerca. Se podia visualizar como la muerte venia por aquella chica de ojos verdes y cabello extrañamente rosa y como aquel hermoso y cruel chico sonreia victorioso al ver morir a a aquella que alguna vez fue una molestia una compañera y una... amiga. El volvió a pasar el filo de su espada por la espalda de esta, haciendo mas profunda y dolorosa la herida de la chica, y haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor .El pequeño cuerpo de la joven estaba lleno de arañazos y cortes algunos que solo rozaron, otros mas profundo y otros que no dejaban de sangrar.

El la tomo suavemente por los brazos y piernas , como si se tratara de una pareja de recién casados que iría a su luna de piel y la cargo en sus brazos, al ver que esta tenia una lagrima debajo de sus ojos se la limpio con la palma de la mano derecha acerco sus labios al oído de la chica y pronuncio un silencioso, suave y lleno de sentimiento — Lo siento y... gracias- le dijo en un susurro que solo el y ella pudieron escuchar,y que rápidamente se llevo el viento y que jamás se volvería a escuchar de los labios del joven. Después empezó a caminar para acercarse ala barandilla, le dio un suave, simple pero perfecto beso en la mejilla y dejar caer alo mas fondo del río a Sakura su amiga, compañera y ex que seria un dia perfecto y hermoso para ella termino dio un giro inesperado y se convirtió en un día nublado, con viento, se podia sentir que una tormenta se aproximaba, se podía escuchar el sonido de las ojas,del césped, del río, siendo suavemente mecido por el viento, todo se podia escuchar.

La oscuridad la rodeaba ella podía sentir como poco a poco su vida pasaba ante sus podía sentir como poco a poco su cuerpo dejaba de dolerle como su corazón latía cada vez mas lento, como cada vez todo se volvía mas oscuro, como todo se volvía negro.

Lo ultimo que la pobre joven de cabellos rosados vio, antes de caer en eterna oscuridad fue unos hermosos ojos negros fríos como la noche mirándola con tristesa,desprecio,cariño,asco,lastima y odio. Y otro lo siento en una mirada silenciosa, que le decía que ese seria su secreto, al parecer de el y ella. Y eso le causo una extrala felizidadn en el alma al saber que habia un El y Ella. Lo ultimo que ella pensó antes de caer en al oscuridad fue yo también te amo joven murió feliz al morir en brazos de su amado enemigo .Murió feliz al saber que el le mostró otra expresión que no fuera la de odio, feliz de saber que el no la odiaba completamente, que la queria un poco..._solo un poco_.

Y todo se convirtio en oscuridad.

**Fin(?)**

**(N/A):**Bueno por donde empiezo... No crean que mate a Sakura porque me caiga mal yo veo a Sakura como uno de mis personajes femeninos favoritos, creo que un punto se aclaro. Quise hacer mi fic un tanto trágico, romántico y ¿dramático? Ja, quizás vean que no sale nadie mas de Naruto ni como personajes de relleno pero, no creo que nadie se quede quieto mientras su compañera este muriendo y su amigo matandola ¿o si?, también se hagan preguntas como:¿ pero cuando rayos Sasuke regreso? ¿Sasuke en la aldea?¿Lo lograron salvar?¿Lo obligaron o vino voluntariamente? por eso decidí hacer un UA donde logran obligar a Sasuke a volver, auque ya tengo pensada esta parte. Quiero pedir perdón si ven faltas de ortografia,redacion o de descripción, trato de arreglar mis errores cada vez que los veo y los leo, auque bueno siempre se me escapa creo que esta nota de autora quedo mas larga que el fic y lo siento.¡Asi! y quizas el fic en un futuro no muy lejando deje de ser un one-shot para tener algunos capitulos de continuacion.


End file.
